Needs for Satisfaction
by Arthur Blake
Summary: AU with human names used. One afternoon Feliciano wakes up from his siesta under the sun, and notices that something has changed about him. A story about how Feliciano runs to Ludwig for help, but falls under one of Gilbert's mischievous plans to bring the two of them closer, since Feli has lost all ways to communicate with his big German friend.


_Pairing: Italy/Germany and possibly more pairings later on in the story_

_Summary: AU with human names used. One afternoon Feliciano wakes up from his siesta under the sun, and notices that something has changed about him. A story about how Feliciano runs to Ludwig for help, but falls under one of Gilbert's mischievous plans to bring the two of them closer, since Feli has lost all ways to communicate with his big German friend._

I really had no idea what the second Genre should be... Enjoy anyway~

**This is my very first fanfiction ever, so I hope you will like it ^^ You may notice I write in British, hence the U's in certain words and other stuff.**

**I'd like to thank my awesome German friend MyLifeAsHuman for being my beta.**

**Thank you~ I love you~ You're awesome~**

**This is an AU, so I have changed a few things here and there to make it fit to the story. Nothing major though.**

* * *

Feliciano was lying under the afternoon sun, enjoying the warmth embracing him as a sweet prickling brushed his sides in the cool summer breeze. The green grass under him was turning brown here and there under the heat, feeling rough against his skin as he turned over on his stomach.

Somehow, doing so felt strangely odd to Feli and he pushed himself up with his arms, surprised by how close he still was to the ground, despite the fact that his arms were fully stretched. His legs also felt all weird and funny, so he looked back to see what was wrong.

A tail. Feli saw a little cream coloured tail waggling in the suddenly tall grass. A slight pang of panic shot through his body as he saw the tail belonged to him. Hurriedly he stumbled up on his four new paws only to trip over himself and fall with his nose flat on the ground. Everything felt so new to him and odd. It was as if he couldn't properly control his body any more. There were new features he could control, but he wasn't used to it at all. Feli knew he'd be crying now if he still were human, but something on his head just felt weird. He couldn't figure out what it was until he finally managed to get his paw up, and found out that it were his ears that were lying flat to his head.

After an hour or two, Feliciano had finally somewhat gotten control over his new body. He had turned into a cat. A dream that he'd had for a long time had finally come true – he just never imagined how hard it was to get used to his new hind legs. His ears and tail somehow managed to control themselves, so he didn't have much trouble with them, as long as he didn't trip over the tail.

He wanted to see how cute he was. He bet he was without doubt extremely adorable, so he hurried back towards his house, which he shared with his older twin brother. He wondered shortly how Lovino would react, if he saw Feli as a cat. Would he recognise him? Of course Lovi would recognise him, Feli thought happily and padded towards the front door. It was closed, and Feli had no idea how he would manage to open it when he was just a tiny cat.

Pawing the door and calling for Lovi was of no use either, since he just remembered that Lovi had left to visit their cousin Antonio earlier. "Ve-nyah~" he mewed and drooped his head, a feeling of disappointment hung on his shoulders. He wanted to see what he looked like.

His head shot straight up again as he remembered one thing that could possibly be the solution to his current problem. He had a great German friend who would obviously help him out! No doubt about it!

With his tail held high, he began walking towards his friend's house. While humming a song Feli once sung for him, he thought about all the things they've been through. Ludwig really was Feli's best friend of all friends in the world! Always there to help him if he ever was in a struggle, supporting him whenever he was down and just being there if he was bored. Luddy really was a kind person.

Before long, Feli stopped and looked at where he was. He had forgotten to look at where he walked for a second, but quickly padded off again as he saw he was on right track. Right before him was Ludwig's house. Ludwig too lived with his elder brother and recently they had also let one of their visiting friends from Austria stay at their house. Feli was thrilled just by the thought of how his friends would react when they saw him. Would Ludwig pet him? Cuddle him? Maybe even feed him?

Feliciano felt the confidence grow in him as he padded into Ludwig's garden. He couldn't wait to spend all day with him, so a little purr began to rumble in his throat.

* * *

Ludwig had decided to take his work with him outside and had been sitting with his laptop for while before his brother had taken it away from him, saying that he needed to relax. What Gilbert just didn't seem to understand, was that Ludwig couldn't relax when he knew he had work left to do. The sun shone brightly, making it almost unbearably warm outside for him, but even so, he had decided to endure it and tried to relax. He just couldn't seem to do so.

"Hey, see who I let out!" Ludwig heard his older brother's voice coming from behind him and turned around to see their three dogs run out, enjoying the sun's warmth and laying down in the grass. Ludwig couldn't help but smile at the sight. He really loved his dogs Blackie, Berlitz and Aster.

Not far away, Feli could be seen happily padding towards the German house. Blackie, the little brown dachshund, lifted his head and stared towards Feli. This caught the other two dogs' attentions and they looked at what could be so interesting. Feli saw that they had seen him and cheered. He really loved Ludwig's dogs. They were so fluffy and nice.

"_Isn't that Feliciano?_" the golden hovawart, Aster barked. At this Ludwig's attention was also caught. He had been peacefully sitting and petting Aster until she suddenly began to bark, but he of course didn't understand what she said. He just found it odd that she had begun barking at a cat – he was certain that he and Gilbert had trained all three dogs, not to chase or bark at cats. "It's just a stupid cat," Gilbert said and clapped Aster's head to quieten her.

At this Aster just snorted and looked up at the albino, who was obviously looking down at her, as if she was just a stupid animal. She looked at Blackie and the german shepherd, Berlitz, and saw in their eyes, that they could also tell, that the cat that was approaching them, was with no doubt Feliciano Vargas. It wasn't just her imagining things.

Feli stood frozen about 100 meters away from where the German brothers and the dogs were. What Gilbert had said was true: He was a cat. And Blackie, Berlitz and Aster were dogs. Cats and dogs were not a good mix. If he got too close, he might've come in danger. Feli was scared and didn't know what to do, before he spurn right around and leapt away from the spot he had stood on for about 5 minutes.

Gilbert looked at the cat run and away and wondered why Aster would bark at it. It was just a stupid cat. On his head Gilbert could feel something light moving around and jump down on his shoulder. He looked at the little fluffed chick bouncing with anticipation and was surprised when he finally heard the chirps the little bird was saying. "_Feli!_" Gilbird chirped and looked at Gilbert with black marble eyes, "_Feli! Feli!_" Gilbert gave the little bird a confused look. He knew Gilbird liked Feli very much since Feli was such a nice boy, but it was still odd for Gilbird to randomly chirp his name like that. "_Cat! Feli! Feli!_" Gilbert raised an eyebrow and look at where the cat stood 5 minutes ago.

"Cat? The cat that stood over there before?" Gilbert asked with a clearly puzzled look on his face and pointed at where he looked. "_Yes!_" Gilbird chirped again, "_Feli!_" For a minute Gilbert tried to figure out what Gilbird tried to tell him, but he still didn't understand.

"Bruder?" While Gilbert had been pondering about the cat, Ludwig had opened his laptop again, but was clearly distracted by the three dogs surrounding him. He had noticed that Gilbert was thinking about something and wondered if he could help in some way. "What are you thinking about?" he simply asked, without looking at him and writing things down that Gilbert would never understand. He wondered if the heat was too much for the computer. After all, he didn't want to overheat it.

Gilbert looked at his little brother and shook his head when he saw the laptop on his lap. There was nothing that could keep him from his work. Well almost nothing. If something was messy, he wouldn't be able to concentrate, and he'd instantly clean that up. In a few steps, Gilbert was standing before Ludwig and closed the laptop. "You're supposed to enjoy the weather!" he complained and took the laptop from him. Ludwig only sighed and looked up at his brother. "I'm also supposed to finish my work," he retorted, but calmed down immediately as Blackie jumped up and settled on his lap.

Gilbert snickered and turned to take the laptop inside, but was stopped midway when his brother called out to him again. "What were you so puzzled about just before?" Gilbert turned around and looked at his brother, who was now laying down with Blackie on his stomach, though he didn't look like he enjoyed it one bit. "Oh that was just Gilbird," he said and laid the laptop on their garden table, "he kept saying _Feli_ and something about the cat."

Silently a cloud drifted across the sky, shadowing the patch of grass that Ludwig was lying on. He furrowed his brows and gently pushed Blackie off of his stomach. "Maybe it was Feliciano's cat," he grumbled and stood up. With his arms crossed, Gilbert blocked his brother's way and prevented him from getting his laptop back – or so he thought before Ludwig pushed him away and sat down by the table with a triumphant smile plastered on his face. With the cloud shadowing their lawn, it was a lot easier to see what was going on on the monitor.

A sigh came from the older brother who decided to finally give up. It wasn't in his nature to do so, but he knew nothing good would come from it if he continued. He didn't want to repeat yesterday's episode after all. Besides he got a better idea.

"I'll go buy some beer or something," he said and went inside to fetch his wallet. Ludwig was already too concentrated on his work to answer, but Gilbert hoped the beer would at least make him have a little fun. Sometimes he couldn't help but worry about his little brother. He wondered where he had gotten it from. Not from him, that was obvious.

* * *

Silently with a drooped head, Feliciano was padding around in the town, dragging his tail across the concrete. All he wanted was to show Ludwig how adorable he with no doubt was, but how should he manage to get near him, when his three dogs were out? Feli slumped down under a little café table, exhausted from the heat. It was really warm with the thick coat of fur he had. Why should it be so thick? But then again, a fluffy kitten was also really adorable and he knew that he'd love to pet himself if he had the chance. He wondered how it would feel. Being petted as a cat.

It didn't take long before Feli pricked his ears when he heard a familiar voice. That Spanish accent. Quickly he rose to his feet and saw that Antonio was walking on the pavement across the street. Lovino was also there with him. With a tail standing straight up in the air, he happily bounced out of the shadow, but only to be immediately grabbed in the scruff and hovered far up over the ground. Feli whimpered and flailed, but to no use.

"Woah calm down kitty!" Feli stopped flailing when he heard the rough voice coming from the person who had lifted him up, though the whimpers did not falter. He looked up and saw that snicker that was not to be mistaken. Gilbert took hold of Feli in a more comfortable way after he had stopped flailing around and carefully nuzzled a certain spot behind his ear with his finger. Feli's whimpers were immediately replaced with a satisfied purr and he leant into the touch as much as possible, yearning for more of the wonderful touch. He hadn't imagined that it would've felt that good!

"You're that stupid cat from earlier, aren't you?" Gilbert said without second thought and the purr stopped as quickly as it had begun. "_Feli! Feli!_" the little chirp came from above Gilbert's head and the little chick jumped down on the fluffy fur of Feli's. "Oh shi-" Gilbert exclaimed and immediately grabbed Gilbird with his free hand, protecting the little chick from the cat's evil claws, but Feli didn't make a move to harm the little bird. A muffled chirp came from Gilbert's hand and he slowly loosened the grip to let the little bird speak up. "_It's Feli! The cat! It's Feli!_"

For a moment Gilbert stood there with people passing by him, holding a tense Feli in the crook of his arm and a excited little Gilbird jumping in the hand of his other arm. For a moment he stared at the the little bird and didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that Gilbird had told him that the cat was Feli – and he could totally see the resemblance! The colour of the patches on his fur were the same colour as his hair, and that stray curl that he had never seen on any animal before. Even the beautiful amber eyes were the same – or the fact that the little chick was currently having something that seemed to be a conversation with the cat. Gilbert could only understand Gilbird's part though. "Hey Gilbird!" Gilbert said and stared sternly at the little chick, "fill me in on this one. Why is Feli a cat?"

While talking, Gilbert began walking again, forgetting everything about the beers he wanted to buy to begin with. Feliciano told Gilbird about how he had just woken up and was a cat without knowing how or why and Gilbird told this to Gilbert. He also told about how scared he got of the dogs when Aster suddenly began barking after him. "It sounds like one of those fairytales you hear as a little kid or something," Gilbert said and thought of the times he put Ludwig to sleep when he was little. That was so long ago. "Though there was always something about witches or curses or something like that and the way to cure it was always..." Gilbert stopped walking and looked like he just realised something. He looked at the puzzled face of Feli's and gave him one of his characteristic grins. "I think I just got an awesome idea."

* * *

I'm so sorry it may seem so rushed and everything and the chapter is pretty short too... I blame how we learnt to write in Denmark...

I promise to add more details emotionally and write longer chapters and such in later chapters OwQ

I want this to be really good! I want you to enjoy it!

Even so, I still hope you enjoyed reading so far~

_I may edit it here and there later on._

If the characters are OOC then I'm really sorry haha... xD

I have a feeling that the story may become T rated or M rated later on because of a swearing Lovino

And possibly other mature contented stuff.

And before you begin bitching about Ludwig's dogs, I actually spent hours trying to figure out their races with help from MyLifeAsHuman and wiki pages about dogs in Germany and pictures of Germany's dogs' tails with their names written next to them and the dogs themselves... I had some trouble with the dogs.

**Please review and such! I would love to hear what you think and I'll feel happy while writing the rest~**

**Critics are also welcome as long as you tell me how I can improve myself.**


End file.
